


One Random Video Call

by Starfellwish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, alec really thinks this is an accident, im here for a clary/izzy/catarina friendship, magnus does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfellwish/pseuds/Starfellwish
Summary: A Malec meet-cute via video chat! :)





	One Random Video Call

It all started with a video call.

Alec had been in a hurry, trying to get in contact with Jace to make sure Izzy wasn’t about to cook, that he had dialed the wrong number.

He was rushing to his apartment that he shared with his siblings, wondering what to do.

Alec had the phone in front of him, and the phone was answered, but the screen was dark.

“Hello?” someone answered on the other end.

“Hello, Jace?” Alec replied.

“I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong number, there’s no Jace here.” Suddenly the phone was picked up, and Alec saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He was tan, and had beautiful brown eyes, which was surrounded by a turquoise eyeliner and eyeshadow. He had blue highlights in his hair, and his lips were covered in a shiny, pink lip gloss.

“Um, ok, yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to um, call you, you see, my sister is a horrible cook, and I was calling my brother to um, make sure, she wasn’t about to cook dinner.” Alec stuttered.

“It’s quite alright, um, I didn’t get your name, pretty boy?” the beautiful man said. He winked.

“Alec,” he replied. He blushed, and smiled.

“Would that happen to be short for Alexander?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied.

“Well, Alexander, I’m Magnus, nice to meet you.” Magnus said.

“Hi, Magnus, sorry for bothering you,” Alec replied.

“Oh, no problem, I wasn’t doing anything,” Magnus said, “Besides, you are really cute, so I definitely don’t mind.”

“Um, thanks, you’re beautiful,” Alec blurted out. He blushed even more.

“Thanks,” Magnus said. He smirked.

Alec had slowed his running to a walk, and was no longer in a rush to get home.

Suddenly, Magnus’s face turned into a look of surprise, and he said, “Are you passing by Warlock’s Flowers?”

Alec stopped, and looked at the flower shop next to him.

“Catarina’s flower shop? Yeah, I am, why?” Alec replied, confused.

“You know Catarina?” Magnus replied.

“Yeah, she’s a friend,” Alec said.

“Well, Cat’s one of my best friends,” Magnus said.

“That’s nice,” Alec replied.

“I hate to ask you this, considering we just met, but can you go and ask her if my bouquet is ready?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Alec said.

He went into the store, and saw Catarina standing up front, arranging flowers into a bouquet.

“Hey, Alec? How’s it going? Are you here to go over the list of the flowers needed for Clary and Jace’s engagement party?”

Alec still had his phone out in his hand, and Magnus exclaimed, “You know Clary?!” Alec nodded.

Cat confused, asked, “Magnus?”

Magnus said, “Hey, Cat.” He waved from the phone.

“You know, Magnus, Alec?” She asked.

“Um, yeah, I guess, I do now,” Alec said.

Magnus didn’t miss a beat, and told her the story.

“Well, that’s a weird coincidence,” she said. She looked at Magnus, knowingly.

Alec said, “Yeah, anyways, Magnus wanted to know if you had his bouquet ready?”

Cat said, “Oh, yes. It’s ready.”

Suddenly, Cat perked up, and said, “Alec, would you be a dear, and go deliver it to him?”

Alec nodded, and said, “Yeah, sure.”

It wouldn’t be the first time he did a delivery for Cat. He always helps her out on weekends.

She gave him the address, and the bouquet.

He said to Magnus, “I’ll see ya in a couple of minutes, bye.”

“Bye, Alexander.”

Alec ended the call, and looked at the address, it turns out the Magnus’s place was only two blocks from Alec’s apartment.

“Bye, Cat, I’ll see you at Clary and Jace’s engagement party Saturday.” Alec said, and gave a her a quick hug before leaving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Huh, that was unusual, Alec usually doesn’t hug people, Catarina thought.

She picked up her phone, and called Clary, “Hey, Clary, your plan worked. Alec called Magnus, and it looks like they really hit it off.”

Clary, ecstatic, said, “Yes, so my plan did work. Changing Jace’s number to Magnus’s was a great idea.”

Izzy in the background, said, “So where is he?”

Cat said, “He’s taking a bouquet Magnus ordered to his apartment.” She smiled, excited.

All three of them squealed, “YES!”

The door to the shop opened again, making the bell ring.

Cat said, “Ok, I got to go, oh and Clary, the flowers are ready.”

“OK, thanks, Cat, bye,”

She ended the call.

She smiled, and felt that something was finally going right for Magnus and Alec.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alec stood outside Magnus’s apartment knocked on the door.

Magnus answered, and said, “Alexander? It’s open!”

He went inside, and saw Magnus sitting down, watching tv.

He got up and shut the tv off, and said, “Hey, Alexander, thanks for bringing the flowers.”

Alec said, “No problem, I was heading this way anyway.”

Magnus cocked his head, confused.

“My apartment is only two blocks away,” Alec clarified.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Magnus said.

“So, Alexander, you want to go somewhere later?” Magnus asked, unusually hesitant.

Alec saw that he was a little anxious, so he said flirtatiously, “Like a date?”

Magnus smirked, and said, “Exactly.”

Alec said, “Yeah, I would like that.”

Magnus smiled and said, “Maybe we could go to that cafe, Java Jace?”

Alec said, “Yeah, my brother owns the place.”

“Oh, yes, Jace. I wonder how the name didn’t ring a bell. Maybe it’s because I call him blondie?” Magnus said.

Alec laughed, and said, “Maybe.”

“So tomorrow night?” Magnus asked.

“Tomorrow night,” Alec agreed.

Alec started walking back towards the door, and said, “I’ll see ya then.”

Magnus waved and said, “Bye, I’ll see you.”

Suddenly Alec ran forward, and gave Magnus a quick hug. Magnus smiled, and hugged him back.

They broke apart, and Alec said, “Well, I really have to go, to see the damage Izzy caused in the kitchen.”

Magnus laughed, and said, “Well, good luck, bye.”

Alec smiled and walked out of the apartment, and started walking

He whistled, feeling happy.

What a day, Alec thought.

He walked home, not caring one bit what Izzy did to the kitchen. He thought of beautiful brown eyes, glossy pink lips, and that beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> If you want to talk about the fanfic, or just Shadowhunters in general, you can catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starfellwish)!


End file.
